This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component cooling passage. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cooling configuration that uses trip strips within the cooling passage.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Many blades and vanes, blade outer air seals, turbine platforms, and other components include internal cooling passages, some of which are configured to provide a serpentine shape. Some of the cooling passages may include portions having turbulence promoters, such as trip strips, that enhance the cooling effects of the cooling flow through the cooling passage.
Chevron trip strips have been used as turbulence promoters in one or more serpentine cooling passages within the airfoil. The chevrons are typically symmetrical. Chevron trip strips may be provided on each of the opposing faces of a given cooling passage and aligned with one another in a radial direction of the airfoil.